


An unexpected party.

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, flash backs, mischievous thranduil, parrtayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting girl gets taken in by Thranduil, and goes to a spring party with him. This is a party she won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected party.

An unexpected party.  
I laid in my small bed staring at the ceiling chandelier hanging right over me. I couldn't believe how I got in the Mirkwood kingdom. I had only been here a week after being caught by the perimeter guards, and taken to Thranduil. I straightened my hair with my fingers thinking about the day I first met him.  
(flash back)  
I was struggling to loosen the grip the elf guard had on me but only made it tighter. Another guard that accompanied the guard that was holding me, dragged me to the throne room. I looked around trying to conceal my amazement at the beauty of Mirkwood. I was soon thrown down on the cold hard floor, wincing at the pain that my elbows felt. I lifted my head slightly to see a majestic man sitting upon the throne staring at me. His light blonde hair flowed down his shoulders catching my eyes in admiration. He looked me over one last time, and then looked at both of the guards. “What is the matter?” he said with calm deep voice, setting his chin on his palm.  
“We found this… being, wandering around the forest with a dagger and a map my lord.” He slowly rose from his seat, and swayed his way to me. I still had my head down trying not to be amazed by his impression. The tall beautiful man laid his hand on my head, sweetly telling me to rise. I stood up not taking my brown eyes away from his icy blue ones. He put his hand on my chin, Turing my head from side to side, staring intently at my face. He flicked his wrist and the guards disappeared. He turned his back to me waking back up to his mighty throne. “Would you like to tell me why you were lurking in the forest, on such a fine evening?” he said after a short pause. “Just looking for a meal.” I answered tiredly. “Have you not a home?”  
“No, no home, no family… nothing.” I said impatiently.  
He furrowed his thick brows, “what are you?” he said truly confused. “I am human and half elf.” I said, wiping my sweaty hands on my tunic. I was a bit tall for a human and had slim facial features but not the powers. My ears were slightly pointy and I was slim like an elf as well, no wonder people can’t tell what I am. After a moment he stood and stretched his arms. “I would be glad to welcome you into my kingdom…” he looked at me with raised brows. “Veda.” I said raising my head. This king summoned the guards once more and showed me to a spare room.  
(flashback end)  
I sighed loudly closing my eyes for a minute, then hopping up to put on a dress. I was naked with only black panties on. I finished my hair then left my room. My boots clacked along the wood and stone among the kingdom. I was most likely the only woman here who wore boots with a dress. The other woman insisted that I dress properly but Thranduil let me be. He did treat me differently from the other woman here, and he’s been all too kind recently.  
I had stopped walking down the hallway and turned my head to a corner in the wall, as the memories started to flow.  
(flash back)  
I leaned on the stone wall with a note in my hand. I looked around the dimly lit hallway. I pushed my hair out of my face and read the note again. “Veda, meet me in 30 minutes at the starry hallway, deeper into the kingdom.  
Signed ,thranduil.”  
You look up from the note to see a tense thranduil walking down the hallway. You stepped out just a bit for him to see you, and before you could speak he had come so close, that he made you step back, pressing your back to the cold wall. “Thra…Thranduil…” He bends down so close to you that his long beautiful hair caresses your chest. “I…need you…” He said in a husky deep voice. I had notice that he had been watching me all day, when it was cleaning the kingdom or resting in the garden. I felt him there. He ghosted his lips along mine, and in confidence I pushed forward, complying with a full kiss. He put his hands in my black hair, pushing me harder against the wall. He moaned quietly into my mouth, dominating it with every breath.  
“Father?...Father?” A voice called from the hallway. It was Legolas. Thranduil kissed me one last time before heading out into the dim light. “I've been looking for you everywhere” I heard legolas sigh. After they had left I slid onto the ground. I touched my lips and smiled wildly. Standing back up with weary legs, I walked back to my room.  
(Flash back end)  
I smiled brightly and kept walking to the dining hall. The dining hall was big, with cathedral ceiling. The room was lit golden with shades of green. There was a long large golden brown wood table, with seats and table wear.  
Few guests who arrived early sat in there supposed seat. I had a flower print green dress on that touched the ground; it complimented my figure, worn especially for Thranduil. I hadn't even known this party was going on tonight, until Thranduil had invited me himself. He told me to sit right next to him; I couldn't wait to smell his scent of Oak wood, smoke, and spices next me. This party was held in celebration of spring, which elves loved.  
Thranduil came in with a groupie made up of other elf women. But I wasn't jealous, both he and I know we are together; He catches my eye and smirks, walking to his seat with his hands behind his back. Most of the guests arrived and was seated as I took my seat. Thranduil was standing in front of his chair and bowed. “I would like to welcome you to my home. For the celebration of spring.” He said to his guests he had sat down in his chair, and smiled at me. The food started coming in, and our guests began talking about events that happened within their city. I am looking down the table enjoying the amusing story that a quite handsome elf was telling, when I feel a hand on my thigh. The only person it could be was Thranduil. I turn my head slightly to look at him, he had the straightest poker face I've ever seen. He squeezed my leg making my face redden a bit. He pulled my beautiful dress up, trailing his fingers up my legs. He rubbed my inner thigh squeezing again. I try to keep calm by taking a sip of the red wine set on the table and smiling at the story being told. Thranduil rubbed his finger between my clothed lips. He then left and went back to my legs. He was teasing me. He knows I’m impatient. I grabbed his hand and put it back between my legs. A smile appeared on his face as he still looked ahead. He put to fingers between my lips keeping my clit in the middle. He then move his fingers like the pedals on a bike, making my legs shake. I shuddered a bit which made him smile wider. He traced his fingers over my whole sex. I never knew how skilled he was, his touched gave me absolute pleasure. He made me wither beneath him, he made me numb. I give my all not to scream with pleasure, embarrassing us both, but I don’t think he cared much for that. Thranduil entered me slightly with one finger, feeling around to test how tight I am. “Tsk, Tsk.” He clicked his tongue. With slight warning he entered me with two fingers, stretching me. My legs wobbled as he pumped slowly into me hitting my spot every time. Within a few minutes he made me hit my edge. My hips buck, causing my seat to move. Thankfully everyone was busy chatting, down along the table. He raised his hands from the table wiped his fingers a napkin, having a smirk on his face. I wanted to touch him but I didn't have the courage this time, plus he declined silently, keeping his cool.  
After the party was over, I stayed to clean the table. Thranduil was still in his seat watching me clean. After a moment he called me over to sit on his lap. “I believe you deserve an award for that performance.” He smiled. “I am truly grateful my king.” He took my chin and kissed me.


End file.
